


堂皇

by Prayer_X



Category: kq
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prayer_X/pseuds/Prayer_X
Summary: 半路金主+破镜重方
Relationships: 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	堂皇

——曾经，他们每一个人，各有风光，乍看欢喜，却始终不得要领，以爱为名，冠冕堂皇。

01  
“王……王总，要不要报警？”  
助理刚被调来服务大老板，没跟着走南闯北见过世面，所以这会儿刚跟着自家老板走进酒店大门还没来得及去前台登记，就见着个血呼啦的人从隔壁电梯间踉跄出来撞进了他西装革履面容冷峻的顶头上司怀里，眼看着那人脸上肩上的血迹直接染指了老板的白衬衫，助理战战兢兢追过来手都不知道往哪放，哆嗦着掏出手机准备拨号110。  
“直接办入住。”  
王俊凯一手揽住怀里人事不省的人，伸手摸了摸对方热度惊人的额头，眉目一沉，冷声吩咐，然后不顾助理被他连串举动震惊的表情打横抱起了陷入昏迷的人，臂弯里的重量极轻，肩胛骨都显得硌人。  
助理终于在自家老板抱着人走向电梯时找回了飞奔的理智，跑到前台确认预约信息，用最快的速度拿着房卡追过去，半路就看见一个身材壮硕面容凶悍的男人气势汹汹冲向了他老板，不由得高喝一声拦在了老板身前，挺直腰板面对来人。  
“不好意思先生，您有什么事？”  
胖虎伸手轻易拨弄开了挡路的小助理，直奔那后面落在别人怀里还昏着的人，眼里的凶恶掺着懊悔和焦急。  
“这是我家艺人，劳驾放手。”  
“哪个房间？”  
王俊凯抱着人后退一步，躲开了胖虎的手，眼神扫向对方，眼里是不容拒绝的冷硬。胖虎见没能把人捞回来，周围也冷冷清清无人经过，怕伤了病着的人也不敢直接动粗，语气不由恶劣了几分。  
“还想光天化日之下抢人怎么着？”  
“您不说，我就把他带回我房间了。”  
王俊凯嘴上说着敬称，神情却是倨傲的，显然不打算留出商量的余地，恰巧电梯门开，干脆长腿一迈走进去，给助理一个眼神进来按楼层，胖虎无奈只得紧跟着上来，狭小的空间瞬间拥挤了很多。  
胖虎一路都以一种戒备的眼神瞪着王俊凯，然而姿态凌厉步履沉稳的王总裁目不斜视，一心抱着病人脚下生风往前走，对胖虎要求把人交出来的话充耳不闻，直到房间门口才停下来给了满脸怒气的健壮男人一个眼神，意思是要他开门。  
直到把人安稳地放在床上，王俊凯才起身抻平了西装褶皱，吩咐助理出去买退烧药，助理领命离开，关门的时候才意识到刚刚被老板抱了一路的是何许人也，若不是老板松手，那眼角还沾着血迹的英气面庞怕是一直被藏在臂弯里不被旁人得见。  
“那不是易烊千玺吗？”助理嘀嘀咕咕，没想明白怎么自家老板一眼瞧出了那血是拍摄道具，慌慌忙忙下去买药了。  
房间里，王俊凯手刚伸向易烊千玺的衣领要脱，便被胖虎钳住了手腕，挑眉一看，发现这位常年跟在易烊千玺身边的保护者俨然已经忍无可忍，现在还没出手打人无非是看他衣冠楚楚又没暴露什么显著的恶意。  
“这就不麻烦先生动手了，多谢您送他回来，看您也是大忙人，不必在我们身上浪费时间。”  
王俊凯轻轻偏头看了眼床上无知无觉的人，抽回了手腕起身，随意点了点头，似乎接受了胖虎的说法，临走之前还似是无意地问了一句。  
“他这么折腾自己，是剧组的意思还是他本人的意思？”  
胖虎闻言狠皱了下粗重的眉毛，觉得这个陌生人过于在意甚至了解易烊千玺，总像是动机不纯的样子，正打算再次警告一下，却见那挺俊的人影已然像是不在乎答案似的自己离开了，敲门声再响起来时，却是刚刚那个助理送来了一袋药品。  
胖虎谨慎，遇事向来多留个心眼，这次是他疏忽留易烊千玺一个人在外，就招惹了个看着就来头不小的人物，这药总归不敢乱吃，到底还是托剧组的剧务又帮忙送了一次过来。  
半夜易烊千玺的体温终于退了不少，人也清醒了一些，迷迷糊糊要找水喝，旁边委委屈屈把宽大身体塞进单人沙发的胖虎赶紧伺候着人灌了杯水，絮絮叨叨开始训人。  
“舍得醒了？你知不知道差点闹出乱子来？可让我说你点什么好。”  
“啊？”易烊千玺哪知道他晕乎着的时候让谁吃了豆腐占了便宜，一双眼睛因为发烧晕染的水红水红的，整个人看着可怜兮兮又摇摇欲坠。  
胖虎欲言又止了一会到底是没忍心继续批评，端着空杯往外走，没出半步就被揪住了衣角，叹口气认命地扭头，对上千百次栽进去的小兔崽子专用柔软眼神。  
“还有啥事，说。”  
“找着了吗？”易烊千玺烧得有点糊涂，缩在被窝里遮了半张脸，眼睛都困得睁不开了还非得努力掀着眼皮问胖虎，抓着衣服的手指头没什么力气，一个劲儿往下滑，又被他不屈不挠扒拉上去。  
胖虎这下是真没辙了，跟着小祖宗这么多年，也算看着他一路从少年走向成熟，变成万众瞩目的俊朗青年，也只有在这个因病而显得柔弱迷蒙的时候，他才又露出几分年少时依赖又顺从的模样，只不过底子一样的固执，谁都劝不动。  
“咱们千总发话，哪敢找不着啊？”胖虎把空杯放在床头柜上，一边把易烊千玺揪着自己的手塞进被窝，一边从裤兜里掏出条钥匙制成的项坠，撑开黑色的线绳套在易烊千玺脖子上，顺手呼啦了一把小孩柔软的头顶，“行了，现在能好好睡觉了不？”  
易烊千玺摸了摸胸口的金属物，经过胖虎的手也没染上多少温度，和易烊千玺正发着烧的热度比起来落差极大，刺得他一抖，但这感觉却让他分外安心，不由攥紧了那枚钥匙，心满意足地陷入沉眠。  
胖虎看着易烊千玺毫无防备的睡姿，生出一股怜惜来，他对易烊千玺，除了助理这层工作的身份以外，更多的是以一种父兄一般的长辈姿态照顾着。打他刚跟着易烊千玺起，就知道这小孩多宝贝那么个普普通通的钥匙，今天这一丢，本来就病得厉害再一着急上火，咳得差点背过气。他原本想先把人送回房间再自己出来找，可易烊千玺说什么也不肯耽误，信誓旦旦保证自己不乱跑，等着他回来。胖虎知道臭小子倔起来十头牛也拉不住，生怕他一不高兴自己跑出去找，只能妥协，千叮万嘱才敢离开，结果还是让人钻了空子。  
一想到白天那个来历不明又气势惊人的青年，胖虎感觉更头疼，不同于随便的私生狗仔，对方一副不好惹的上位者姿态，做派又这么霸道，对于易烊千玺这样的艺人来说，再高的人气，也不该轻易接触这样的人物，若是惹上麻烦，那娱乐圈这一席容身之地，就有倾覆的风险。  
想到这层，胖虎又开始责怪自己，就不该纵容这小子拖着病恹恹的身子骨折腾。然而床上的易烊千玺轻轻一个翻身，就打断了胖虎的沉思，任命地去把小祖宗踹开的被子安置回原位。

02  
“我撞着人了？还让人一路抱回来的？”易烊千玺素来冷静的面容上暴露了几分震惊。  
好不容易退烧恢复了点体力，结果早上导演就打电话交待放他三天大假，让他好好休息休息。还没等易烊千玺想明白向来压榨全剧组劳工的导演什么时候这么大度，胖虎给他讲述的头天那点壮举就让他差点扯断手里的佛珠。  
“嘁。”胖虎冷哼一声，拧了拧湿毛巾丢给终于活泼了点的臭小孩，“何止啊，您老人家中枪拍了一半病倒下戏，带着一身血浆半路没给人送医院就不错了，得亏这附近没闲人来，就这你也能撞上一大款，该说你运气好还是不好？”  
易烊千玺奇怪地上下扫视了一圈胖虎，双手搓了搓自己胳膊，怀疑是不是发烧没好觉得冷。  
“大款？”咂摸了一下这个古老的词汇，易烊千玺试探着开口，“虎哥，您没想把我卖了吧？”  
“死孩子说什么呢！”胖虎捏了一把易烊千玺的肩膀，小祖宗边躲边笑，看着气色活泛了不少。  
易烊千玺算是白得了三天假，倒也没闲着，好好研究了一通剧本，有事没事还拉扯着胖虎帮忙对对戏，让大块头的助理苦不堪言，心道不愧是找回了宝贝，昂扬心情可真是保质期长久。  
不过易烊千玺这好心情，没能持续太久。他嫌在房间窝久了身体生锈，周围又没个能让他放纵天性神游四方的僻静山野，索性还是规规矩矩回了剧组提前开工。  
胖虎是真没想到，这次又迎面碰上了先前那尊抱着自家艺人不撒手的大佛，只是一个眨眼，怎么自家小祖宗这脸色就苍白一片，嘴唇抿成一条缝，几乎整个人都拢在寒风之中。  
“千玺？”胖虎偷偷在后边捅了捅易烊千玺后背，提醒着导演制片和看起来地位更高的人物都在场，千万别失了礼数，被有心人拍了传出去又是一场腥风血雨。  
易烊千玺也不是真的把情绪写在脸上，他在外人眼前一向神色寡淡少有情绪波动，被胖虎这一提醒也立即调整了状态，以惯常的温和礼貌上前打招呼，只有他自己知道手心里已然冷汗浸湿，心如擂鼓也神经紧绷。  
他满心满脑只有一个念头。  
王俊凯回来了。  
“王总，来看看咱们出生入死的男二号。”导演笑呵呵地拍了拍易烊千玺僵硬的肩膀，谄媚着对王俊凯不自觉弓了身子，“这是易烊千玺，咱们这部戏的流量保障，可招小姑娘喜欢啦。”说着，又加大力度拍了一巴掌，眼神示意易烊千玺察言观色机灵着点。  
易烊千玺本不想理会导演的暗示，但圈子里这样的事情多了，他总归也学会了审时度势，不得不抬头看向王俊凯，却见着对方嘴角挂着点意味不明的笑意，眼神也深不可测，着实让人产生一种自己是被盯上的猎物之感，然而周围似有似无的目光偏偏都集中在他们身上，易烊千玺不得不硬着头皮作出谦和有礼的常态来。  
“王总好。”就像他真的只是作为一名演员在对剧组的投资人简单问候，尊敬又疏离，而对于如今他们泾渭分明的关系，这样的距离刚好。  
王俊凯的目光不着痕迹地在易烊千玺身上逡巡一圈，了若指掌，也新鲜有余，更多的却是一种含着悲戚怒意的审视，只是那悲戚和怒意藏得太深，此刻倒显得锋利起来。  
易烊千玺如何不能感受到那针刺一般的目光，他向来善于感知王俊凯的情绪，纵使决裂多年，这天赋仍未消失，此刻倒显得讽刺。他也知道王俊凯定然是存着恨意的，可他也困惑，这恨意是否真的历久弥新，足以让王俊凯这般光鲜的人踏过重叠时光，似要将一切征讨。  
可随后，王俊凯就收敛了那一身划着刀锋的气息，温文尔雅的模样带着天生的贵气，他信步离开人群，在簇拥中甩下了易烊千玺近乎无措的身影。擦身而过的一刻，没有人会在意他们之间的暗涌，胖虎在一边絮叨着嘱咐王俊凯就是先前把自己抱回房间的人要留意些，于是易烊千玺又顿悟了，王俊凯当然恨他，年少感情最干净浓烈，心弦颤动仿佛一生的爱恨抉择都在一瞬间完成，他亲手碾碎这一切，当然值得一场汹涌的报复，王俊凯的主动接近，不过是拉开了序幕，因为那人从来都是这样，爱恨分明，也绝不束手束脚。  
易烊千玺不出意料地得知导演慷慨赋予的三天假期是谁的手笔，他苦笑一声，不知王俊凯这一举动是否在展示某种他们之间绝不对等的优势，意为告诫他王俊凯可以手握滔天的权势，轻而易举操纵他身边的环境，他现在的轻松是王俊凯给的，将来的痛苦也将来自同一人，而小小的假期不过一个无伤大雅的示范。  
但他足够敬业，戏照旧拍，通告照旧跑，王俊凯甚至在接下来的两个月里并未在他面前出现过，几乎让他错觉之前的一切不过臆想。而此时眼前的一些麻烦也着实让他烦躁。  
大行腐道的当代娱乐圈，似乎拍摄一部电视剧不掺杂一点叫人想入非非的同性暧昧情节就不算入流的剧组了一样，身为流量明星，易烊千玺依靠当之无愧的粉丝号召力活跃在圈内显眼的位置，幸而为人低调也努力，天赋才华有了沉淀和进阶，可虽然选本子的机会多了，也免不了顺应市场和资本。易烊千玺这个男二号，表现空间很大，是极为出彩的部分，却因为剧本要求注定要和男主有些说不清道不明的纠葛，他也明白，这点纠葛拿捏到了，是锦上添花，拿捏不准，就是累赘。  
他和男主的演员关系不深，礼貌有余亲近不足的状态，但合作起来也算契合。也许是因为今天这场两人临窗对饮的戏份，男主角实打实喝了点酒进入状态，整个人显得有些亢奋，和易烊千玺对戏时也动手动脚，几乎坠在他肩头，可他对旁人的呼吸近在咫尺分外不自在，碍着专业性才压下了心中的嫌恶，波澜不惊地完成了拍摄。  
易烊千玺扯着戏服下戏，衣领上似乎还沾着酒气，难耐，也无力。胖虎请假回家看女儿，他一个人更显得冷清，现下只想尽快回酒店洗澡休息，却在抬眼的一瞬看见了王俊凯。西装革履的人坐在车里，只留了半扇车窗，隔着不短的距离和易烊千玺遥遥相望。  
易烊千玺左右看了看，走近漆黑的轿车，淡漠的眼神扫过王俊凯略带玩味的嘴角，不动声色地调整了片刻的呼吸，然后拉开车门坐进了后座。  
驾驶席上的王俊凯一只手搭在方向盘上，为易烊千玺这利落的行径轻挑了下眉头，透过后视镜看着偏头望向窗外的人依旧冷峻的侧脸，哼笑一声。  
“你总是这么出人意料。”  
易烊千玺闻言睫毛一颤，低垂下来的弧度像是出神，可他唇齿轻碰，却近乎诛心之言。  
“出人意料啊。”他的嗓音本就低沉，末尾的音节近乎叹息，“这不就是你回来的原因？”  
王俊凯握着方向盘的手指倏然攥紧，可死死盯住后视镜中那张脸的眼神依旧深邃。  
易烊千玺终于转过脸，他们的视线在莹亮的镜面中相交，谁也不肯放过谁。  
“因为从前的我打破了你最大的意料之中，所以你回来报复了，不是吗？”  
冷凝的寂静突兀地降临，空气似乎紧绷着像是随时会炸裂开来，易烊千玺的直白捅破了本就所剩无几的体面。沉默最终被王俊凯的一声轻笑打破，他启动了车子，轻松惬意地打转方向盘，以旧友聊天的语气吐出冷冰冰的字句。  
“易烊千玺，你竟然还有胆量跟我提从前。”

03  
易烊千玺并不像他表现的那么应对自如。面对再次出现的王俊凯他不得不添上一层伪装，用以藏匿初次重逢时作乱的内心。他自觉亏欠，也难免自怜，他也不知道王俊凯想采取什么手段报复自己，只想着能偿还一点是一点，但同时他更希望这一切能有一个了断，最好的归宿，应当是形同陌路。  
他们面对面沉默了更长的时间，易烊千玺垂着头兀自发呆，王俊凯就坐在他对面的沙发里一手撑着额角，深不可测的眼底存着沉思。  
“你不如直说希望从我这里得到什么。”  
王俊凯心念微动，把撑着头的胳膊放到一边扶手上，面对依然没有抬头的易烊千玺，自己恐怕也没有注意地把嘴唇绷成一线。  
“我敢对你说从前，是因为我不想逃避，既然你回来了，甚至愿意出现在我面前，我们就开诚布公吧。”  
易烊千玺抬起的视线撞进那双他太过熟悉的桃花眼，琥珀色的瞳仁温润如初，一闪而过的苦涩与痛意都被出色的演技遮盖。他想得开，如今他名利双收，却还未达顶点，他的梦想是站在更大的舞台，演出更好的作品，这是他全部的资本，若是王俊凯要他抛弃这一切，没落至凡俗，未尝不是种解脱，他只希望他们之间善终。  
王俊凯审视着易烊千玺无波无澜的眼神，意识到这人已经思索了未来的走向，甚至做出了觉悟，可他不禁觉得好笑，易烊千玺成熟不假，可也着实天真，这般矛盾，倒也成就了一场年少的同床异梦。  
“好啊，那就开诚布公。”王俊凯不无赞同地点头说道，优雅地起身走到办公桌前拿起一叠文件，扭头朝易烊千玺露出一个真诚到无辜的浅笑，像是在说什么皆大欢喜的提议，“和你的经纪公司解约，签到我名下，违约金我垫付，当然，我要你在以后的时间一笔一笔把钱还回来，你接的所有行程，都由我来决定，至于你的签约期限——”  
他顿了一顿，似乎在给易烊千玺留出充足的反应时间，然后那抹笑意转化成一个恶劣的弧度，声音却更加温柔。  
“终身怎么样？”  
易烊千玺不可置信地瞪大双眼，看向王俊凯的眼神掺杂了更多的震惊和抵触，他刚和公司签订了新的协议，违约金的确可称得上不菲，但原本就打算放弃事业的他不在乎这些钱财，他所惊怒的是，王俊凯这番话意味着彻底的控制权，他想要垄断他的一切，乃至不死不休。  
王俊凯颇觉好笑地看着易烊千玺泄露些许颤抖的身躯，手中的文件敲打在桌面上发出恼人的响动，最后被他轻飘飘摔在了易烊千玺面前。  
“你真觉得我会轻易放过你，让你脱离这个肮脏不堪的圈子过逍遥日子？”王俊凯背靠着办公桌，一手向后拄着桌面，一手的指腹划过流畅的桌沿，视线随意跟着手指移动，云淡风轻地打破了易烊千玺最后的希冀，“你怎么会以为我看不到你就舒心了？没见过你身不由己的痛苦模样，没见过你向我求饶忏悔的模样，我怎么会放你走？”  
易烊千玺却连半句反驳的话也说不出，他希望自己能拿出一点点的恳求去向王俊凯寻求和解，可他也分明从王俊凯的眼神里明白，那只会是无用功。  
“这点你一直做得不赖。”王俊凯突然说道，易烊千玺为之一怔，忽地意识到了王俊凯的意思，随后果然听到了王俊凯恶魔般的声音，“不争取，不作为，就这样任由别人主宰你的人生。”  
王俊凯轻轻凑近易烊千玺的脖颈，侧头细细嗅着狠狠一颤的人颈侧因演戏遗留的妆粉味道，满意地感受到了自那人身上漫延开来的惧意，轻快呢喃着补充——  
“和从前一样啊。”  
说着，从呆立不动的人身侧略过，再不管身后那个止不住寒冷的灵魂。  
眼前是薄薄几页纸的合同，等同于他日后的卖身契，王俊凯就这样留下了这些，因为他笃定易烊千玺逃不开这一切，他等着他签下代表偿还的名姓。耳边回响着王俊凯最后的几句话，易烊千玺知道那是一种指责，指责他当年如出一辙的妥协。  
他缓缓拾起那叠印着他命运的纸张，眼角瞥到签署期限标注的并非王俊凯危言耸听的“终身”，而是一个简单的数字“20年”，可这没有丝毫安慰到他早已疮痍的内心，而是激起不可抑制的酸涩。  
曾经，他和王俊凯还未如今日这般不堪的时候，曾言笑晏晏着约定，最多20年，他努力站在一个演员的顶点处，完成他的梦想，然后余生都归王俊凯，从此山高水长，相依为命。  
可现在，王俊凯要讨他的20年，报复他的背叛，而他的余生，又何来一个再无怨怼的王俊凯？  
“千玺？千玺！”  
胖虎忧虑地看着被自己声音拉回来的人，自从上次他放假回来，易烊千玺神游的次数明显更多了，没法不叫人担心，他嘴皮子都磨破了也没问出点有用的，直到又在片场遇到王俊凯才从这俩人中间极为不和谐的气氛里琢磨出源头，昧着良心威胁易烊千玺再不说实话就给他家打电话才知道解约重签这档子事。可胖虎也明白，闹到这个地步，只能是有些旁人不得知的私人恩怨，可小祖宗向来擅长有事憋心里，怎么也不肯向外倾诉，眉宇间的愁闷和凄凉几乎冲破完美的妆容。  
“嗯？啊，到了我就先回了，有点困。”易烊千玺醒过神才发现已经到了宾馆，旁边就是面带担忧的胖虎，他只得敷衍着安慰了两句，进门就想上锁，被胖虎皱着眉拦了一下，这才恹恹抬头问怎么了。  
胖虎欲言又止，左右确认没人才压低声音靠过去耳语。  
“组里最近都在说你要换东家，我不知道你跟那个姓王的怎么回事，但是你不能就这么自己扛着，哪怕回家去歇几天换换心情呢。”  
易烊千玺抿唇一笑，终于显出几分真心实意来，他拍了拍胖虎拦在门前壮实的小臂，温声软语，眼神也透出些许光彩来。  
“谢了虎哥，等过了这阵子，我就回去伺候楠大爷。”  
说着，再不顾胖虎想要说什么，关门转身靠在一侧墙壁上，脸上已没有佯装的轻松。他拖着没有理会王俊凯的合同，其实也正是顾虑家里，他不能再次闹得整个家因为自己鸡犬不宁。  
最后，他还是昏昏沉沉栽进了床铺里，手里紧紧攥着那枚老旧的钥匙，力道大得直接在掌心留了鲜红的印子，可他还像是以此为支撑的力量一样不肯放开，就此沉沉睡去。直到被震天的砸门声吵醒，也没能从那种无力和虚脱感里脱离。  
他把钥匙塞回领口，带着掌心温度的金属贴在胸口叫他心安。开门时终于有了些踩着地面的实感，可偏偏外界的消息扑面袭来，让他转眼又茫然无措地漂浮于虚空。  
“千玺，准备紧急公关，有人动了手脚，他们是针对你来的。”  
“新闻已经扩散，现在只能尽快采取措施，及时止损。”  
“联系媒体里我们的人，查出哪里放出来的消息。”  
易烊千玺脑子一片混沌，他的公关团队涌入房间，嘈杂地下达着各项指令，他的手机被剥夺，行程被叫停，所有一切都让他有种置身事外的排斥感，可他明明才是这个漩涡的中心。  
而在仿佛无限漫长实际不过短短几分钟的时间里，他总算梳理清楚了现在这状况的由来。  
丑闻，易烊千玺的丑闻。

04  
助理小心翼翼地觑了一眼自家老板眉头紧皱的神情，被那沉重的气氛刺得背后一寒，又连忙恭谨地低头静候。  
王俊凯两手交握抵着下巴，垂下的眼帘遮住了大部分情绪，但心情绝非明朗。桌上摊着大大小小的报道，易烊千玺别致的名字以一种不堪的意味挂在八卦新闻硕大的标题之上，刺目得很。从片场举止亲密到相携走进宾馆的一系列照片几乎可以绘声绘色表现一出年度大戏，主角正是易烊千玺和在拍电视剧的男一号，但作为主角二人在这场舆论博弈中所扮演的角色显然完全不同，男一号保持了分外无辜的形象声明被人构陷，言辞间明里暗里直指另一个当事人借机炒作不惜玩弄同事情谊。而易烊千玺的各色黑料一应俱全，甚至少年时代的同性流言也被挖出，算是把之前风风雨雨的传闻一齐爆发了个透彻。  
助理胆战心惊地看着王俊凯冷笑一声，食指轻轻叩了两下桌子，移过来的视线里几乎裹着刀子。  
“易烊千玺还在剧组？”  
“是，之前一直在拍戏，出了这事之后就在宾馆避开了。”助理看了王俊凯面前那一摊“证据”，略有些迟疑，“王总，都这样了……您还要签他吗？”  
助理知道王俊凯有签下易烊千玺的意思，他不知道两个人之间的弯弯绕绕，只当是早前宾馆那次称得上戏剧性的偶遇让王俊凯产生了兴趣，现在易烊千玺还没签合同就闹出这么大的负面新闻，于利益考虑自然还是放弃的好，可王俊凯非但没有立即收回合约，倒是勒令手下最好的公关团队搜集资料，随时做好对外澄清的准备，俨然已经把易烊千玺当成了自家人护着，想了想这其中运作起来可能要耗费的成本，有点心疼。  
王俊凯一言不发地盯着助理看了一会儿，在对方快要被吓得夺门而逃的时候才收敛视线。  
“签不签无所谓，他总归是我的人。你叫下面人继续查，无论大小，凡是经手这件事的人都查清楚。”  
助理咽了口唾沫，立刻点头称是，见王俊凯已经恢复了淡漠的样子再不理会旁的，便转身准备去传达上司的指示，王俊凯的声音又从背后传来。  
“易烊千玺来的时候，不用多问，叫他直接见我。”  
他的话语太过理所当然，根本未曾考虑易烊千玺会有不来的可能。助理回身鞠躬应下，心中愈发觉得事情比他了解的要复杂不少，只得默默哀叹一声。  
而此时的易烊千玺窝在宾馆房间，原本并未对丑闻有太过焦灼的心情却在胖虎新带来的消息中愤怒起来。  
“我要回去！”他很少有情绪特别外露的时刻，像现在这样当众发怒更是头一回，可刚刚得知因为自己的丑闻甚至有黑粉私生堵在家门前叫嚣，他无论如何也冷静不下来。  
“你回去有什么用啊小祖宗，还是我去把二老和楠楠接到郊区的房子吧，那地方新买的暂时还算安全。”胖虎也是一脸焦躁地按住易烊千玺肩膀，手掌下的身躯止不住的颤抖源源不断传来，他也只能劝导，“你就待在这，其余的让公关来，你给家里打个电话，剩下的有我。”  
易烊千玺抹了把脸，发丝凌乱地搭在额前，面色显得疲惫又消沉，他自己可以无所谓千夫所指的责骂，这点仅凭当年和王俊凯的感情就可见一斑，可他却无法接受家人被伤害，不然也不会有他和王俊凯后续的破裂。  
手机被没收关机，易烊千玺借了胖虎的电话拨号，几乎第一时间就被接通，家里显然已经等了这个电话太久。他心里升起一股愧疚，压下了哽咽才开口叫了一声“妈。”  
他知道事情一时半刻说不清楚，胖虎也急着拿回手机好去安顿他的家人，何况此刻他也无从解释，语言似乎成了最苍白的存在，可他依然要承担起责任，安慰他担忧的家人。  
“没事的，公司已经在做公关了，无中生有的事情，总有真相大白的时候。”他轻声说道，甚至挤出一个笑来，“不经历点风浪，怎么算得上在这个圈子里摸爬滚打过。”  
“楠楠睡着了吧，要不然这时候肯定吵着要跟哥哥说话。”  
“真的不用担心我，你们就跟着胖虎换个地方住几天，就当同城度假了呗。”  
易烊千玺缓慢地说着一些俏皮话，琥珀色的眼里只在听到来自家人的回答时产生一点光亮，接着，胖虎就分明看到在对面传来某句话的时候那光芒又黯淡下去，易烊千玺几乎有片刻的失神。  
“千玺，那个孩子……是不是回来了？”  
易烊千玺脑中嗡的一声，有种眩晕感席卷而过，喉结艰涩地滚过一圈，才堪堪平复下心绪，可声音却无比干枯。  
“是，但您放心，我会处理好的。”  
挂断电话的时候他听着忙音好一会儿，才终于记起抬手把手机还给胖虎，抬头仰视的目光空虚无度，看得胖虎心一颤，却不知还能说些什么劝解，只好揉了一把他的头发一言不发地离开。  
房间又剩下他一个人，最终他步履虚浮地扑倒在床铺间，随意伸展的手臂却撞出一声清脆回响，他抽出被压在枕边的纸张，浅色的琥珀眼沉淀成幽深的模样。  
王俊凯手下龙飞凤舞签下了大名，伸手将文件合上搁置在一边，才扣上了笔盖抬眼看向站在眼前的人，嘴角微勾露出一个轻蔑的笑来。  
“你比我想的来迟了些。”  
易烊千玺面色冷凝，不似平时衣着光鲜精致的模样，柔软的刘海和宽松的卫衣都让他有种示弱一般的驯服感，可他的眼神又那么荒芜。  
“我知道你在等我低头。”易烊千玺说得很慢，也未曾逃避王俊凯的视线，“可这对你有什么好处？在这满城风雨的时候，你何必惹一身腥呢？”  
“是啊，为什么呢？”王俊凯状似苦恼地重复了一遍，看向易烊千玺的眼神几近无辜，桃花眼底闪烁着仿若孩童一般天真的星光，“大概是因为我找到了更好玩的筹码。”  
他站起身，缓步走向僵立不动的易烊千玺身前，用曾经无数次靠近的亲昵距离，摸了摸那扇与琥珀色眼睛相得益彰的纤长睫毛。  
易烊千玺感觉浑身的血液都在逆流变凉，心脏的鼓动成倍地回响，他多想刚刚听到的只是噪音下的错觉，偏偏王俊凯的声音还是那么低沉悦耳，多年过后只剩愈加魅惑的沉着。  
“我知道家人是你的底线，我可以帮你解决所有的麻烦。”  
“但无名无分我凭什么帮你？”  
“之前的合同本来可以生效的，可你放弃了及时签署的机会。”  
“既然你这么不识好歹，那我们换个玩法。”  
“我做你金主怎么样？”  
王俊凯一字一句说得分明，易烊千玺死死咬住口腔里的嫩肉才没有当场一拳挥向那张曾经无比熟悉而如今只剩陌生的脸孔，更多充斥在他体内的是无边无际的挫败感，无力、懊丧和对自己的愤怒冲刷着脑海，他们到底为何变成如今这样刻着仇恨的局面？

05  
空气静默了很久，似乎在重逢以来，他们每每见面不是相顾无言，就是以一种无可挽回的方式恶语相向，而刚刚，王俊凯把这种敌对推向了巅峰。  
易烊千玺捏着拳头，最终又松开，压下嗓音里的颤抖，久违地感受到一股自内心处涌现的落泪的冲动。  
“过去这么久，我以为你处理事情的方式会更成熟。”  
“嘭”地一声，易烊千玺没再继续说下去，他看着王俊凯扫落的瓷杯摔碎在映着他们两人模糊身影的地砖之上，为那股从面前人身上暴涨的戾气而心惊。  
“成熟。”王俊凯从喉咙里憋出两个沉吟的音节，扯起嘴角露出一个讽刺的笑，“你所谓的成熟，就是在约定终身之后背叛感情，在家人一句反对之后放弃坚持，然后以为你好这种冠冕堂皇的理由推开恋人？易烊千玺！你是不是觉得自己特别成熟？特别高尚？是不是？！”  
易烊千玺浑身一震，他们终于还是提到了最避之不及的过往。  
王俊凯亲口揭穿了他们不约而同的忌讳，问到最后终于泄露了一丝声线的颤抖，极轻，却透着彻骨的狠厉，可他很快的收拾了情绪，看向易烊千玺的表情再无波澜。  
易烊千玺停下了折磨口腔的噬咬，嘴唇干涩不已，苦涩漫延，却并不为之辩解。他对过去存着愧疚，这愧疚对记忆里的王俊凯，是负了他一腔深情，对面前的王俊凯，是毁了他温柔面貌。那个曾经赤诚张扬的人，生生被他剥夺了一颗真心，再以刺目寒霜的姿态回归。  
“羞辱我会让你好受些吗？那么任由谣言四起看我身败名裂还不够吗？为什么要把自己牵扯进来。”易烊千玺偏头看着地面，以掩饰发酸发胀的眼眶，心里如坠深渊，平直的嗓音带着天然的沙哑，也难掩其中的哽咽。“还是说这一切都是你的手笔，费尽周章，只是为了享受支配我的乐趣？”  
这是一种自暴自弃的行为，易烊千玺也不明白为什么他还能这样去激怒王俊凯，不断挑衅那人的下限，面对旧爱，他早就无暇顾及牵动他前途的流言蜚语，满脑子只有给被过去困住的他们一个出路，也许从他听到王俊凯那样诋毁和讥讽的提议时就知道他们之间注定纠缠不休，非要拼个你死我活才能有片刻的安宁。  
王俊凯果然被这话激得怒目圆睁，气极反笑的他立刻选择了用恶毒的话语重伤曾经最珍爱的人，无论爱恨，他总是能为他失了理智。  
“你觉得我在故意整你？用这么下作的方式？哈！易烊千玺，你何德何能？你有什么值得我做到这一步的？”说完，他又平静了下来，他突然意识到自己没有否认的必要，做一个人的金主似乎也不比毁掉这个人的名声高尚到哪里，而现在是他在主导局势，又何必在乎自己在易烊千玺眼里是不是无耻？最后，他用一种露骨的目光逡巡过易烊千玺的身体，哂笑一声。  
“哦，也不是没有，你有的，不就是这副身子吗？”  
“王俊凯！”易烊千玺眼眶通红，情绪彻底无法掩藏，他曾经从未有机会想过这样过分的话会从这个人口中说出来，那个爱笑，爱粘人，爱宠他哄他的王俊凯，已经不见了，如今在眼前的，只有这个带着恨意的男人，而他自己也落到狼狈境地，他们都不再是曾经的模样。可这一切不过是他咎由自取，是他丢掉了那个爱他的王俊凯。  
“你现在追究罪魁祸首没什么意义，你面前只有一条路，跟着我，然后我摆平那些。”  
王俊凯甚至不打算作更多的解释，他不管易烊千玺是不是真当他操纵了这一切，对外人而言这是足以轰动整个娱乐圈的大事，可在他们俩之间，这只不过是一个讨债的由头。  
“王俊凯，够了吧，你到底想要什么？”易烊千玺疲累至极，深深叹息一声。  
年少时冲动，是为了一心一意的爱恋，可现在的冲动，只会引发无穷无尽的痛苦。  
“我想要什么还不明显吗？”王俊凯近乎嘲讽着笑道，桃花眼底阴云遍布，却偏偏透着愉悦的光彩，他的声音低沉了几分，像是在诱惑纯真的羔羊，话语却恶毒又下流，“当然是要睡你啊？怎么，易先生的屁股这么矜贵，出钱出力都还碰不得？那当年又为什么自己送来我床上？”  
“你混蛋！”易烊千玺压着嗓子低吼一声，为王俊凯真的把他当成这般下贱之人难堪，他想起了曾经付出的真心，即使当年是他先放手违背了诺言，可这种报复，真的太痛了，痛得他只有拼尽全力抬手一掌挥下，才能排解这股冲撞的痛感，可他的手带着疼痛的力量被王俊凯轻易截下，于是那痛和力都被化解成千千万万的钝器，一点点包裹了心脏，再束缚勒紧，直到他再透不过气，人也随之被抽空一样卸了劲。  
“易烊千玺。”王俊凯的声音彻底冷了下来，他一字一句叫着这个让他恨不能咬碎在嘴里的名字，几乎是恶狠狠地注视着对面的人，手里攥着那细瘦的腕子碾下红痕，“我为你塑造了自己，可你又打破了它。”他贴近易烊千玺的脸侧耳语，轻柔如情人呓语，“你又喜不喜欢这个重塑的我呢？”  
易烊千玺仰着头，脆弱的脖颈紧贴着王俊凯俯身而靠的胸怀，鼻腔内满是和着馨香的血腥气，他在他们的纠缠里嗅到了硝烟的气息，他们终是把爱情催生成战争。盘桓太久的眼泪只留了一线，划过苍白的面颊没落进另一人的指腹间。  
王俊凯捧住那张迷离的脸，满意地感受到那人再无力挣扎的内心。  
他把他推进了久违的欲望漩涡，在肉欲里颠沛流离，在爱与惩罚中寻找丢失的渴望。  
“你当年，就是这样跟我说了分手。”王俊凯伏在易烊千玺身上，巨大的压迫感充斥着床铺间狭小的距离，“那之前，我从没想过你可以这么残忍，我们的关系会成为你登顶娱乐圈的绊脚石？”王俊凯一边凶狠地动作一边恨声说着，“我不想相信你会说出这样可笑的话，可你竟然费尽心机勾引我上床，这笔分手费对当时的我们来说的确很昂贵了。”  
易烊千玺在他身下抑制不住地抽泣了一下，却被他咬着牙忍下了更多的呻吟。当年的他面对王俊凯的坦荡无数次心软，他生怕自己因为这不舍再对家人和爱人酿成更大的恶果，只得选择了一种最极端也最愚蠢的方式了结代表了他和王俊凯整个青春的感情。他甚至为此落榜心仪的学校，最终以更为艰难没落的道路挤进了这个是非纷杂的娱乐圈，说来讽刺，在他拼尽全力赢得如今的成绩之前，的的确确过了很长一段时间曾经所不屑的被粉丝养着的泡沫流量时代，他的落魄，不过是一种报应。  
王俊凯没有为身下人的脆弱心软，他只是更加沉默着加重了力道，然后俯身耳语。  
“你不止毁了自己的梦想，也毁了我的。”

06  
“傻子，学校不让早恋，家里更不让。”  
“谁说咱俩是早恋了？我说过那四个字吗？”  
“哦，那你的意思是不想跟我早恋？”  
“哪能啊，你看着我的眼睛，看到里面的你了没，你说我想不想。”  
易烊千玺从笔记里抽空抬眼看了看王俊凯扑闪扑闪的桃花大眼，噗嗤一乐，又清咳两声正儿八经低下头认真写字，得意漾在眼角眉梢，梨涡却怎么也藏不住。  
“那你有本事就说那四个字。”  
“说就说。”王俊凯“嘁”了一声表示小事一桩，“易烊千玺。”  
“嗯？”  
“易烊千玺。”  
“干嘛？”易烊千玺莫名其妙抬起头，看见王俊凯笑得嘚瑟又欠揍，不禁皱着眉头抬手捏着笔杆敲人，“你耍我啊！”  
“谁耍你了！”王俊凯边躲边叫，“你不是让我说那四个字嘛！我说了啊！‘易烊千玺’，这四个字和‘我喜欢你’没差！”  
谁知易烊千玺听完打得更狠，王俊凯狼狈逃窜，还是在缝隙里看见了易烊千玺绯红的脸颊，虎牙就被他臭屁地亮了出来。  
“恼羞成怒了啊哈哈哈哈哈哈，快来给大哥再调戏一下！”  
“王俊凯！”  
“哎！”王俊凯欢欢喜喜地应了，插着腰躲在了三米开外，趁着挨不着打大声宣布，“我名字是三个字哦，你知道和那个意思一样的吧，千玺你年纪轻轻好不矜持哦！”  
“胡说八道就你在行！”易烊千玺愤怒地顶着中分的刘海追了出去，王俊凯当然已经跑出了老远。  
少年穿梭在如风的岁月里嬉笑着诉说青葱爱恋，从不知日后长河流尽覆水难收的艰难。  
“你以后出了名，那么多人喜欢你，天天应援表白求福利的，我不知道要吃多少闷醋。”  
易烊千玺偏头看向撇着嘴的王俊凯，无奈地翻了个白眼。  
“我是要正经考戏剧学院踏实用作品说话的人，怎么让你一说我就是个靠粉丝养着的水货小明星似的。而且你怎么就知道我一定能出名的？”  
“啊？这是个问题吗？我看中的人当然一路繁花踏上人生巅峰，出名不是必须的？”王俊凯揽住易烊千玺的脖子，嘻嘻哈哈畅想未来，“并且你不需要粉丝养，我可以开经纪公司，养你可是我的特权——哇千玺！这是不是说我可以做你金主了哈哈哈哈！”王俊凯越说越没谱，笑得何其猖狂，逼得易烊千玺拧了他水嫩的苹果肌十几下解气。  
“滚蛋吧！”  
“不滚不滚，消气消气。”王俊凯熟练顺毛，粘着易烊千玺继续叨叨，“但是当演员这么累，还有那么多身不由己的情况，千玺，我知道这是你的梦想，但是我还是想自私一点，让你留一些时间给我们的未来。”  
“我懂你的意思。”易烊千玺头靠着王俊凯肩膀，手里拿着几张戏剧学院备考资料浏览着，闻言侧过头给了王俊凯一个令人心安的眼神，“我是个随性的人，你了解我，能做的更好是值得，留有遗憾也不需要悔恨，努力过，尝试过，我就没有辜负任何人。”说着他就笑了起来，露出那种熟悉的小骄傲的神情，“何况我有自信，就20年，我以演员的身份在20年之内做到顶点，然后就功成身退跟你逍遥自在去。”  
“这可是你说的，可不许反悔啊。”王俊凯笑得桃花眼眯成一线，欢欣与信任都装在里面。  
不知是不是所有美好注定要遭受灭顶的劫难，他们还是迎来了来自至亲的打击。  
易烊千玺的母亲以泪洗面，父亲沉重叹息，幼弟畏惧家庭破裂的气氛又想亲近哀愁的哥哥，却始终在太过幼小的年纪里无从得知成人的顾虑和少年的压力。  
王俊凯和易烊千玺早就做过被发现后继续抗争的觉悟，他们曾坚信只要心诚志坚，总能感化父母亲人，接受这一场本无过错却背负背德之名的感情。  
直到王俊凯的父亲找到易烊千玺，条条状状列举了王俊凯繁花似锦的前程，列举了他们放弃感情便可各自安好的未来，也列举了他们坚持错误会引发的种种折磨，更提及了亲人将要被波及，旁人的指责和鄙夷，对年迈的父母和年幼的弟弟是何等的打击。  
易烊千玺指甲掐着掌心肉默默听完了所有，然后红着眼眶低声道歉，在泪眼模糊中坚持着所有忠贞不渝。  
于是王俊凯的父亲点头告别，临走前别有深意的一眼让易烊千玺至今都感受到那种战栗。  
等谣言真的流传于邻居同学之间，家人愈发无法正常的生活时，易烊千玺终于明白那时王俊凯父亲的话不是警告，而称得上威胁。他摘除了王俊凯的部分，保全了名声，然后把整个易家曝于天光之下，让众人唾骂。  
他对在他看来是和儿子苟且的少年狠毒，对亲儿子同样狠得下心肠。易烊千玺眼睁睁看着王俊凯的生活费和能求助的朋友渠道被一一截断，他明白这只是一个开始，只要能让王俊凯离开他，王俊凯的父亲不在乎用怎样的手段让他们认清现实，他的家人还在水深火热之中，便再不敢告诉王俊凯背后的一切。而解决办法似乎极为容易。  
只要他和王俊凯分开。  
他几乎已经下定了决心，由他做这段感情里的恶人，理由他都想好了，年少轻狂当不得真，好聚好散，各自欢喜。  
偏偏王俊凯又一次带着他熟稔的傻笑找上门来，不知愁苦的模样几乎让他愤怒，他们遭受着这样的不公，为什么他还能一脸无知无觉地炫耀他的天真？  
“你哪里来的钱。”  
易烊千玺被王俊凯带到了一所老公寓，怀旧的装潢显得沉闷，但被王俊凯的布置弄得很温馨，可易烊千玺全无心情，只能硬邦邦地问道。  
“虽然和我老爸闹掰了，但我也不是一个好吃懒做的二世祖啊，之前也没少打工攒钱呀，买是买不起，但是租个老房子当咱俩的小窝还是办得到的。”王俊凯还是那副没心没肺的样子，实则认真地做了好些个关乎未来的计划，他知道两家父母都反对，也只当断钱断交是父亲的逼迫，更对和易烊千玺一同面对流言义不容辞，却未曾想过这也是父亲的手段，他此刻想的，仍然是他和易烊千玺柳暗花明的未来，“备考这三个月你就在这复习，我也一起，去了大学也可以不退，假期回来接着住，这才像个家！”  
易烊千玺嘴唇动了动，却一句话也说不出来。他看着王俊凯充满期望的眼睛，真的不忍去打碎。

07  
易烊千玺在黑暗中惊醒，梦里他经历了又一次甜蜜又痛苦的青春，但痛与甜都那么遥远，他一个也抓不住。直到他因为找回对身体下意识的控制颤动了一下，才感受到身下难言的痛楚，这才依稀记起先前是怎样一派疯狂凛冽的情事。  
他开始后悔醒来，可又无法睡去。黑暗中有什么轮廓晃动一下，接着一只手穿破浓稠黑暗里的空气垂在他头顶，眼前有什么细长的事物轻晃了两下。  
“你一直带着它。”  
易烊千玺原本出神地盯着虚空一点的眼珠颤了颤，视线才勉强聚焦，他辨认出黑暗里那个更深重的轮廓正是一直不离身的钥匙，在见王俊凯之前被他放在贴身的衣袋里。他难以言喻地扯了扯嘴角，声音嘶哑的不成样子。  
“你已经拿到想要的了，为什么不走。”  
王俊凯语气本就肯定，他也确实没什么可否认的理由，王俊凯租下房子后立刻给了他唯二的钥匙之一，分手后王俊凯远走国外，他就把房子续租到现在，留下一个徒然的幻想，可他从不敢再踏进那个见证他们决裂的地方，只随身带着钥匙以缅怀消逝的岁月。  
王俊凯没有对他带刺的言语发怒，见他逃避了钥匙的话题，也不再深究，只把钥匙搁在床头柜上。易烊千玺适应了黑暗的眼睛可以看到王俊凯起身走向门口的背影。  
“我拿到了该拿的，自然也会给你应得的。”王俊凯的语气听不出情绪，像是只在普通地通知一件无关痛痒的小事，“公关已经在运作了，不出三天，我给你一个天下太平。”  
关门声很轻，以至于让易烊千玺有种被催眠的错觉，他也的确感到疲乏，酸胀的眼皮阖上，他在一片混沌中沉眠。  
第二天他被某些轻微的响动吵醒，累极了的身体和神经悲鸣不已，挣扎许久才勉强清醒。  
王俊凯的助理尴尬地提着装有衣服的纸袋立在门边，十分不自在地把视线移开，伸长胳膊把纸袋放在床边，一板一眼向易烊千玺说着王俊凯的指示。  
“这是老板吩咐给易先生准备的衣服，您可以换上，但是外界的消息还没平息，不建议您现在就离开，如果有什么需要可以告诉我。”  
易烊千玺迟钝地思索着这些话的意思，他和王俊凯昨夜的交锋选在了办公室里的休息间，可到这个地步，王俊凯竟然还能想到维持他的体面，他真的要看不清这个人的想法了。  
“你老板去哪里了？”一开口依旧沙哑的声音令他不得不也别扭地垂下视线，他感到难堪。  
“额……”助理迟疑了一下，没从脑子里搜刮到老板明确指示保密的印象，也就没隐瞒，“这些事确实有些……麻烦，需要老板亲自出面。”  
易烊千玺听懂了助理意有所指的潜台词，还没等他想透之后的应对，助理竟然一个人碎碎念叨了起来。  
“易先生您也别担心，这次事件爆出的料时间跨度这么久，显然是早有预谋却一直被压着，等到一定时机一举爆发，我不清楚您到底得罪了何方神圣，但是既然老板花了这么久又费了大价钱去解决，就肯定没问题，让您在事态平稳之前别走出这个门，也是迫不得已。”  
助理也觉得自己啰嗦，但他对易烊千玺的主见个性也有所耳闻，就怕一句话没到位让人跑了，他没法交代，说完这些他长舒一口气，没发现易烊千玺的异常。  
易烊千玺确实想到这些事是有人预谋已久，甚至在丧失理智时要把这罪名加在王俊凯的头上，但冷静下来也知道这经不起推敲，可他吃惊的还是王俊凯竟然真的在全力解决这件事，从助理的言论来看，恐怕在丑闻爆发的第一时间王俊凯就已经作出了反应，那之后的这一切又是为了什么呢？  
他留着满腔疑问耐心地等到三天之后王俊凯回来。那人依旧穿着风度翩翩的西装，一丝不苟的模样半点不像刚刚走下舆论的战场，看向易烊千玺的目光平静而沉稳。  
“我看不懂你了，王俊凯。”易烊千玺站到王俊凯面前，仔细地盯着那张眉眼如旧的脸，表情是真真切切的困惑，“如果你要报复我，就该彻底的冷血，可这样又算什么呢？”他矛盾地希望王俊凯不要在恨，安安稳稳过自己的人生，又希望既然王俊凯要恨，就恨得彻底一些，至少好过现在这样古怪的关系。  
王俊凯漫不经心地偏了下头，伸出一只手去理顺易烊千玺耳边翘起的碎发，声音有种死水般的平和。  
“那个时候，我也看不懂你。”他说的是分手那天，他看不懂易烊千玺的决绝，看不懂为什么他们曾经真挚干净的感情轻易走向终止。  
易烊千玺呼吸一滞，紧跟着他突然的被疯狂占据了理智，狠狠甩开王俊凯堪称温柔的动作，后退两步急喘着瞪向那个仍旧淡然的人。  
“王俊凯，别再继续了，这样很累。”累到他耗尽心力，残余的生命也在心灵的毁灭中所剩无几。  
“是啊，这样很累。”王俊凯重复道，他目不转睛地盯着易烊千玺因被震慑而战栗的瞳孔，“如果当年你告诉爸爸的所作所为，也许我们现在不会这么累。”  
易烊千玺内心有一块突然泄了气坍塌下来，他不为王俊凯得知当年被隐瞒的事情而慌乱，只是觉得无谓。  
“你也说了是也许，更大的可能是你和你父亲势不两立，我的家人从此活在阴影里，而你我在在一起又能怎样？于夹缝中对抗所有，最终在争吵和漠然里彼此折磨。”  
“这就是最有意思的一点。”王俊凯终于显露出了不那么占据优势的神情，而带上了更多难言的苦意，“我已经和父亲断了联系，你的家人正在遭受非议，而我成了你的金主，仍旧纠缠在一起，这和你说的有什么区别呢？”  
这让易烊千玺哑口无言，王俊凯的几句话，说尽了他这些年来彻彻底底的失败。  
“我说了，三天给你一个天下太平。之后你可以继续做个优秀的演员，20年的约定仍然有效。”王俊凯看向窗外通红的晚霞，日光即将跌进夜幕，他的声音也在易烊千玺的耳中模糊不清了起来，“我回来的确是想报复你当年的作为，但我也知道，余情未了，这场报复注定两败俱伤。”  
易烊千玺能看见余晖里王俊凯轮廓优美的剪影，只有那双漆黑如墨的眼睛掠夺他的全部注意。  
“所以就这样吧，我不奢求修复如初，扭曲的关系又怎么样，反正从一开始——”  
“我就没打算全身而退。”  
王俊凯的声音徐缓而富有诗意，终于把他们引向了更加莫测的未来。

END.


End file.
